


Sun of Beach

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, 兄弟组, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看到标题笑了的都不是好人<br/>就算看到标题没有笑也不一定就是好人<br/>就算你是好人你也不一定有对象<br/>Yancy×Raleigh<br/>穿越时空的萝莉这种设定。<br/>比少女带感多了。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sun of Beach

**Author's Note:**

> 看到标题笑了的都不是好人  
> 就算看到标题没有笑也不一定就是好人  
> 就算你是好人你也不一定有对象  
> Yancy×Raleigh  
> 穿越时空的萝莉这种设定。  
> 比少女带感多了。

罗利第三次在凌晨两点被警报严肃的女声吵醒。

第三次，同一个怪物，刀锋头，第三级，呃，目前最厉害的。

他不得已起来有气无力地拍打起扬希的床“醒醒——扬希，第三级怪物来野餐了，我们要去大扫除了。”第三次叫醒扬希他感到这件事儿真是太烦了。

扬希照样推开他的脑袋，下床后问他：“几点了？”

罗利说：“2点。”

然后他们同时：

扬希：“AM？”

罗利：“AM。”

扬希揉了揉脖子：“好吧，AM……你今天有点儿不太兴奋？”

罗利说：“不，我很兴奋，你瞧，我兴奋得都硬了。”

扬希说：“好吧，那浴室先让给你。”

罗利沉默了一会儿：“我开玩笑的。”

罗利不知道怎么跟扬希说，他们连续打了三天刀锋头这件事。感觉就像不断读取同一个游戏存档然后关机时忘了保存一样。

第三遍了。

罗利觉得应该用一种委婉的方式跟扬希解释，比如——

“嘿，扬希，你知道吗，我其实梦到过我们跟刀锋头搏斗——”罗利拉开厕所门。

扬希正在放水。

“……我们一会儿再谈你的梦好吗？进门前请先敲门，罗利·贝克特先生。”扬希坦然地做完他该做的事儿，然后把工具塞回裤子里这么说道。

“反正你也不介意。”罗利无所谓地耸了耸肩说，“你想知道后来怎么样吗？”

“还好。”扬希说。

“贝克特兄弟！快点儿！轮到你们了！”有人在喊他们。

罗利有点儿急：“那好吧我们快一点儿，边走边说。”

“我梦到我们救了一艘渔船。”罗利套上裤子。

“然后跟刀锋头打了一架。”罗利套上衣服。

“最后把它轰烂。”罗利穿上外套。

“但是我们要回去的时候，那个刀锋头，竟然他妈的没死，从后面袭击了我们。”罗利跟扬希一起出门。

“然后外壳被毁了，破了一个大洞。”罗利跟扬希一起走在路上。

“你被怪物抓出去了，然后死了。”罗利说。

扬希心不在焉地拍了拍他兄弟的肩：“毕竟那是做梦。”

是啊还好你现在还活着。罗利想。但是你已经挂了两次了。

然后他们按照罗利记忆力的样子换上作战服走进操作仓直到机甲战士装备完毕。

然后罗利还是忍不住开口了：“嘿，扬希，你觉得我们是不是该换换战术？”

扬希说：“为什么？”

罗利：“好吧，没什么。”

“你看上去有点儿心神不宁啊，怎么回事？”扬希问。

“因为刀锋头看上去很可怕。”罗利故作惊恐地皱起了眉头。

“得了吧你会因为怪兽看起来可怕而吓得脚软？往常你不是会因此更兴奋么？”Yancy说。

——“贝克特兄弟，别聊天了！准备好战斗。”

“好的先生！”两个人同时按下通讯器回答。

“……他们怎么知道我们在聊天？”罗利不可思议地问。

“因为我们没关上通讯器。”扬希说，“你今天的确非常心神不定。”

“是啊，我昨晚睡得有点儿晚。”罗利说。

扬希古怪地瞥了他一眼，没说话。

然后他们发现了一艘渔船。

反正我们得过去。罗利想。

然后他们又一次无视了指挥中心的命令，Gipsy迈开大步走向了渔船。

“我怎么记得它没这么小？”罗利说。

“什么？”扬希问他。

“渔船，我记得它还要大点儿。”罗利回答他。

刀锋头在他们谈话的时候很配合地发了一会儿愣，让谈话顺利进行下去了。

“你见过它？”扬希问。

“当然，两次——”罗利意识到自己说漏嘴了，“好吧，其实我没见过，我想象的来着。”

“你还不如说你梦见的，反正你早上也做了梦。”扬希笑了笑，“好了小子，校准。”

他们把渔船放下，然后身后的怪物也敬业地停止了僵硬状态。

一巴掌就糊在了Gipsy的背上。

罗利有点儿生气。

哦，这头丑东西竟然三次拍了Gipsy的背！揍爆它！

扬希在drift里表示认同。

“但是为什么是三次？”扬希问。

“我想岔了。”罗利答道。

“好吧，准备向它开炮。”扬希说。

罗利按下了按键。

一阵重金属摇滚乐响了起来。

刀锋头愣了愣，他没想到人类会热情到播放音乐来欢迎它。真是匪夷所思。

“……你在干嘛，小子？”扬希说。

“我想大概放点儿音乐能让心情放松点儿。”罗利解释道。

因为他不是很想承认自己不小心随手按了个键。在机甲上装音乐播放器什么的实在太帅了。

还好本来他打算在车上装全自动烤箱的念头被扬希打消了。

刀锋头还陶醉在音乐中。

这时候不打怪难道还跟它跳一支华尔兹吗？

再说这音乐也跳不来华尔兹啊。

于是他们果断开炮了。 

真是太顺利了点儿啊？

怪被轰死了，接下来要开宝箱领经验……

模式开错了！

史上第一头被音乐坑了的怪，刀锋头。

罗利预感到它将名垂千古。

“好了，我们该回去了。”扬希说道。

“要不然我们再捞一捞？”心有余悸的罗利说道。

“捞了干嘛？”扬希问，“你还想带回去纪念么？”

“再补两枪？”罗利说。

“你还怕它会活过来？”扬希问。

“是啊，这种事儿说不好……”

“我也觉得。”扬希说着，举起了右手手臂。

罗利感到扬希刚才特么的是在逗他。

罗利伸手把躺那儿不动的刀锋头捞了起来，扬希又补了五下。

“呃……死透了吧？”罗利说。

“应该……你问问它？”扬希说。

扬希又特么在逗他。罗利想。

两兄弟驾驶着Gipsy往海岸走去，期间还回头向渔船挥了挥手，因为罗利说这艘船上的成员铁定会成为他们的铁杆粉丝。

本来罗利想让Gipsy在渔船上签名的，但扬希怕他用力过猛掰断渔船，而且他们没带笔。

真是个HappyEnding啊。

罗利想。

要是这的确不是在做梦就好了。

 

FIN


End file.
